


Walk Tall

by crabapple



Category: Final Fantasy XV, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabapple/pseuds/crabapple
Summary: Crow hated magic.





	Walk Tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeraptor/gifts).



> A swap of Rean, Crow, Gaius, and Elliot into the roles of Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto. Written for a friend in June of this year as a thank you for getting me into the Legend of Heroes games. 
> 
> In honor of my last semester of college, I’m cleaning out my hard drive. Expect plenty more fic to appear in the next few weeks. I’m even going update my posted WIP.

Crow hated magic. He knew that he was an exception. Most everyone was in awe the first time they saw Lucian magic. With it came glowing barriers, overwhelming cascading elements, mere men phasing through solid matter. Even those that had grown stoic in the face of it, like the Kingsglaive that fought viciously on the battlefield in the defense of “the last free city,” respected and honored it. Lucian magic was all that kept them from the iron fist of the Empire, after all.

Crow sill hated it. Of course, he kept his feelings to himself. It wouldn’t do to have someone in his position loudly proclaim his dislike of the backbone of the royal line, much less impart his opinions onto the young prince. The very Chosen One himself.

 _Chosen One._ That phrase right there; that was at the heart of why Crow hated magic. The creepy blue glow of the Crystal. The quiet whispers that emanated from it, wrapping around his mind and making him yearn for something he couldn’t quite place. The way he had to watch the Ring of Lucii slowly drain the life out of King Regis. The terrible day the Crystal had lashed out and stuck Rean, and a hauntingly deep voice had proclaimed him to be the “Chosen King of Light.”

There was another reason why Crow hated magic. He hated it because it flowed freely through him. It called to him as surely as the Crystal did. Crow had to keep it under wraps, though. It wasn’t until Rean finally started being able to warp around and set his bed hangings on fire that Crow could begin to let his magic out, bit by bit. It was rationalized that Rean had made a pact with his oldest and dearest friend. That Rean was simply sharing his power with Crow, like the way the King pumped his magic into every last one of the Glaives.

That wasn’t the case. Crow’s magic was his own. He’d been born with it, just like Rean, just like the King, just like all of their ancestors before them. Crow had been told he was a bastard son, born from the King’s late mistress. His true heritage was one of the best kept secrets in the Citadel. Only the King, Clarus, and Gaius knew his true bloodline.

Rean was a simple boy, and so he didn’t even question it when Crow was able to train him in the art of warp-striking with the same efficiency as the King himself. Rean had just smiled up at him and told Crow how cool he was. As Rean aged, he continued to believe what everyone told him. That he’d made some sort of pact with Crow when he was very young, and now Crow shared his magic. Rean took it a step further and constantly reinforced the fact that in his eyes Crow and he were “bonded brothers in magic.” Honestly, Crow was sure Rean got his sappiness from his mother, because the King was sarcastic and sharp and the completely un-sappy. Crow took pride in the fact that he was also completely un-sappy, thank you very much.

As Crow stood ramrod straight in front of the granite Throne of Lucii, he only felt his hatred of magic grow. Even Gaius’ steady form next to him did little to lessen his rage. King Regis was solemnly telling them both that he was going to send Rean from the city post-haste. They were going to tell Rean he was going to Altissa to marry the Oracle. But it was actually to get him out of the city, and far, far away from the Crystal and whatever Niflheim was plotting.

In the end, Crow truly hated magic because it made him constantly lie to his little brother. And every time he lied with a smile to hide the terrible truth that one day Rean would die to save them all, Crow felt like he was losing just a tiny bit of himself.

…

Elliot Craig was a small wisp of a man. He barely stood to Crow’s shoulder, and he was so thin that it looked like a strong wind might carry him away. Crow made a note to keep Gaius away from their new companion in battle, least one of his techniques blow Elliot all the way to Niflheim.

Why this waif was accompanying them outside the wall was beyond Crow. Yes, he was Rean’s _bestest_ friend in the _whole_ wide world, but he was also nervous, meek, and an inexperienced fighter. As far as Crow was concerned, he would just make things harder on him and Gaius.

He kept his face completely stoic as he listened to Elliot stumble through the oath of the Crownsguard.

“I-I will defend the light against the dark, and set the greater good above my own l-life—“

It was painful. At least only the King, Rean, Gaius, and he had to listen to this travesty.

After Elliot had kneeled down and been officially sworn into the Crownsguard, Rean helped him up. He clasped both of Elliot’s forearms and laughed. “See, that wasn’t so hard. And now you can come with me to see Emma!”

Elliot turned beet-red and sputtered in the face of Rean’s unashamed warmth. King Regis was sitting on his throne, looking the part of a stern and foreboding ruler, so of course the poor waif was horrified. Rean could be so dense sometimes.

“Dad,” Rean finally deigned to acknowledge the King, “I’m going to take Elliot to dinner to celebrate. I promise I’ll be back in time for the departure tomorrow!”

Regis nodded his head once. That was all Rean needed before he dragged Elliot from the throne room.

Once the waif’s yelping had been covered up by the heavy thud of the doors slamming shut, King Regis let out a great sigh. “I trust my wayward son will be within your ability handle.”

Crow turned to look up at where Regis was perched on the granite throne. He bowed deeply. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

“I will ensure Prince Rean comes to no harm outside of the wall,” was Gaius’ solemn response.

“You two put an old man’s heart at ease.” Regis’ tone was dry. “You are dismissed, Gaius.”

Crow pulled up from his bow and kept his face impassive. He heard Gaius quietly make his way from the throne room. He felt a twinge of trepidation when he heard the doors shut behind him. It wasn’t often his father spoke to him privately.

“Crow.” Regis’ face was worn and drawn. “I grow surer with each passing hour that my time is short.”

Crow’s gut filled with a cold fear. His expression remained completely unchanged.

“Niflheim will most assuredly attack when the time comes to sign the treaty. I know that I will not survive it. Both myself and my shield are but old men.” King Regis stood awkwardly from the throne, fumbling for a few moments to right himself with his cane. He slowly walked down the steps towards where Crow stood.

“I cannot allow Insomnia to fall. The people of this fair city should not be punished for the fragility of their king.” Regis stood in front of Crow, tall and proud even as he leaned heavily on his cane. “The barrier, the Glaives, everything draws power from the Crystal through me. This flow of power must not be interrupted, even in the face of my death.” Regis slowly pulled off the Ring of Lucii.

Crow did not want to accept the Ring. He felt Regis reach down and grab his hand. His father pushed the Ring into his palm. It weighed more than it should, and Crow could hear the whispers of the Crystal as clearly as if he was standing right next to it.

“Father,” Crow whispered.

Regis reached forward and grabbed Crow’s shoulder. The smile he gave Crow was full of sorrow. “My son, I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you. But know that I love you; that I always will.”

Crow felt heat pressing against the back of his eyes. It must have been a side effect of holding the Ring.

“You must promise me that you will carry this burden for me in my absence, and see that your brother fulfills his destiny.”

Crow felt all the fondness that had built up for his father in the last few moments die. The pressure behind his eyes turned into anger. _Of course._ In the end it always came back to making sure Rean went out and died like a good little Chosen One.

Crow took the Ring from the palm of his hand and held it over his finger. The voices of the Crystal rose into a deafening roar, but in the face of Crow’s spite, he didn’t care. He put the Ring on.

…

He woke up on the cold granite floor of the throne room.  The looming forms of the past Kings and Queens of Lucis surrounded him. They glowed with the same blue as the crystal. Crow felt sick.

“An illegitimate scion,” a booming voice rose out from the crowd of spirits. Crow couldn’t tell who it was who had spoken.

“He bares the Blood, but his heart is full of hate.”

“This mortal has much in common with the one who bares the Scourge.”

“He could be the Chosen One’s downfall.”

Crow scrambled to his feet. He could feel a pulsing pain from where the Ring sat heavily on his finger. His head was spinning. He had to speak now, and speak fast, before these arrogant spirits wiped him from existence.

“No!” he called out, squaring his shoulders and standing tall. Another wave of pain pulsated from his hand, but Crow didn’t flinch. “I will protect my brother and allow him to prosper, as I always have. My father, King Regis Lucis Caelum, has asked me to protect Insomnia and the Chosen One. I will do my duty, regardless of what I may feel.”

“Honeyed words mean little.”

Another flare of pain rose in Crow’s arm. “Would you reduce the line of Lucis to only one?” Crow yelled in desperation. “My father is fading quickly, and if you strike me down, all that will be left is Rean. Insomnia will fall, and our line will end!”

“Your arguments grow weak, bastard.”

The pain became too much, and Crow fell to his knees. Both of his hands were braced against the cold granite floor, so white that they appeared to glow. The one bearing the Ring was cracking and turning to a sickly ashen gray. 

“Please.” Crow’s veneer of confidence was gone. “Please, don’t take me from Rean. I would do anything to protect him. Anything.” He closed his eyes and felt hot tears leak out of them.

“The price of the covenant will be your life-force.”

Crow whipped his head up to see the crowd of spirits glowing, blurring into one mass of energy.

“The Chosen King’s fate rests in your hands.”

The pain pulsated through him one last time, and Crow cried out as it felt as if his hand was on fire.

“Crow!”

Something clattered onto the floor, and Crow felt someone catch him. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking away tears. The spirits were gone, and the roar of the voices from the Crystal had turned to a quiet buzz in the back of his mind.

“My boy, are you alright?” King Regis was kneeling on the floor, holding Crow in his arms. He shook his head when he saw that Crow was looking at him. “You should not have put the Ring on so suddenly.”

“Thought I’d just get it over with,” Crow smirked and pretended that his voice wasn’t cracking. “It wasn’t too bad. Our ancestors think I’m a really outstanding guy.”

Regis raised his eyebrows. “How could they possible think anything else of my dear son,” he drawled. “Can you stand?”

Crow realized how much pain his father had to be in by kneeling like this, and quickly pulled himself together. He felt much better once he was standing on his own two feet again. He wiped traitorous tears from his face and picked up the King’s discarded cane. He helped his father rise from the floor with a soft apology for his recklessness.

“No need, my son. Both you and your brother are much like myself in my youth. Far too reckless for your own good.” He clasped Crow’s shoulder again. “Now, we have one last order of business, and then I shall let you go and prepare for your long trip.”

Regis held his hand over the Ring and focused his magic. It faded completely from view, while a mirror image of it appeared on Regis’ hand.

“No one must know you possess the Ring. Hide it even from Gaius. Everyone must believe I still possess it until the last possible moment. Give it to your brother when he is ready to become the King of Light that he is meant to be.” He reached up and squeezed Crow’s shoulder. “Now go forth, my son, and walk tall.”


End file.
